In Times of Famine
by Whirlwind421
Summary: Something is causing a food shortage in Camelot and the events that follow only go from bad to worse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble but it was 30 words over to start with.

* * *

><p>"Eat something," Merlin demanded of his master, holding out a plate with a small amount of meat and vegetables on it.<p>

Arthur looked up at Merlin, eyes coming into focus, "I'm fine." He coughed.

"Eat or I will make you," Merlin said playfully despite the dark circles around his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," Arthur replied.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was terse, tension radiating off his body.

"You eat it," Arthur said, noting the way his servant was eyeing it.

Merlin shook his head and shoved the plate in Arthur's face, "I've already had my ration, today."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "It's not rat, is it?"

"It's not rat." A weak smile.

Arthur, finally, picked up a piece and made a show of popping it into his mouth.

"Thanks," he said, though food was like dust on his tongue.

"No problem." Another small smile and something akin to relief on Merlin's face as he walked to the bars of the cell. Arthur watched as the door closed between them.

"I will get you out of here."

"Don't promise something you can't keep," he said, tiredly and leaned against the wall, the straw itchy and course against his bottom.

"I will fix this," he promised, eyes bright with determination on an empty stomach, "I will."

* * *

><p>If you are a little confused why Arthur is in a cell. It's because throughout history in times of famine, the peasants sometimes revolt against the nobles. Take the French Revolution for example.<p> 


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This is for Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA who thought this would be a good story to continue. (Not that I wasn't sort of planning to anyways.) Sorry, for the shortness of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched the bustle of people in courtyard below. A young boy that was being yanked along by his mother gave her a pitiful look and whined. His shrill voice reached Arthur's window but the words eluded him. A knight dismounted from his horse; his brow furrowed with worry.<p>

"Breakfast." A cheerful voice called from the door. Arthur turned away from his window to see his servant precariously carry the tray across the room and place on the table. It held a few pieces of bread and an apple.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his servant, "Are you trying to tell me something again?"

"What?" Merlin asked, picking up a stray shirt. Glancing up from his work, his expression turning from one of playful bewilderment to slight concern. "Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Apparently not." Merlin nodded absently and placed the shirt in the laundary basket.

"Merlin, what haven't I heard?" Arthur bid his manservant.

"Oh. There is a bit of food shortage. A problem with the crops? I don't think there is anything really to worry about." His prattle coming to stop once he noticed Arthur's intense stare.

The prince headed for his dressing screen, pulling off his night shirt, "Prepare me. I must speak with my father."


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Hey look...I'm posting another chapter only two days later. I'm so excited. I've written so much today (and I'm not only talking about the little chapter here).

Thank you to my beta, jaqtkd, who made Gaius sound like Gaius.

* * *

><p>Merlin perched on the end of a step watching Gaius inspect a large black beetle and several other objects, "Are you going to stare at that all day?" he inquired.<p>

"Don't you have anything better to do, Merlin?" Merlin grinned sheepishly at his guardian.

"Not really. Are you any closer to figuring this thing out?" Merlin slipped off the seat and over to the table where Gaius was working.

"About as close as the last time you asked." He focused on his ward and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, this would all be very much easier if I wasn't being constantly interrupted."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. But, you know you'll miss me when I'm gone," he quipped.

"I'm sure I will." Gaius said distractedly already engrossed in his work again.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Merlin returned to find Gaius still crouched over his work bench. Several books were added to the ever growing stack in front of him. All opened to different pages.<p>

"Gaius?" No response. Merlin sighed. "_Gaius._"

Gaius looked up, "Oh, there you are, Merlin," and stood, groaning as he did so.

"Have you been working all afternoon?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked out the window at the dimming sun. "It would seem so."

"Have you figured out what is causing the crops to die?"

"Yes," Gaius' voice was grave.

"Well, what is it Gaius?"

Gaius pointed to an object on the table, "Fairly straightforward in the end, but much worse than I suspected. I fear for Camelot."


	4. Day 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: LOL...I am updating again and so soon. This makes me so excited. I didn't get any reviews for last chapter, though. :( Maybe this time...I know you want to.

Thanks to my epically awesome beta, jaqtkd, who helped me again.

* * *

><p>"What is the nature of the problem?" Uther asked Gaius as he stood before the king and several nobles in the council chambers.<p>

"You see, sire," Gaius said, holding up a large black beetle, "This creature is eating our crops at a exponential rate. If it is not stopped and stopped soon all the crops will be gone in less than a month."

"This could not have come at a worse time." Uther said, his gaze drew to the window where the leaves while still bright green would soon change into brilliant reds and oranges.

"Indeed," Gaius replied, his voice grave.

"Is magic involved?" Uther inquired, his eyes betraying a slight hint of madness as they always did whenever the subject of magic was brought up.

Gaius shook his head, "I'm afraid not, sire."

Gaius could have sworn that there was a touch of disappointment in Uther's voice when he spoke next, "What do you suggest we do?"

"That is the problem, sire. I'm not sure that there is anything we can do."

"Surely there must be a way to kill these creatures?" Uther asked.

"It is not that simple. I have studied the beetles and they seem reproduce rather quickly. Too quickly."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"I can assure you that I will not rest until I have found an answer. But, I am afraid that it is very likely that Camelot is heading toward famine."

There was a sharp collective gasp from the crowd which had been silent up until this point and Gaius hoped that they would be able to find a solution before that happened.


	5. Day 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: *dances* I got one review last chapter. Hey, maybe two this time?

* * *

><p>Merlin hadn't thought it possible but his days were even more busy then they had been before. When he wasn't doing chores for Arthur, he was doing them for Gaius or helping Gaius with the rounds that he couldn't complete himself or studying with Gaius to find a solution to their current predicament. On top of that, he spent an hour everyday killing the nasty black bugs due to Uther's degree that every servant and peasant must participate in a campaign to eradicate the beetles from the kingdom and their crops.<p>

His room was piled high with books. Merlin usually enjoyed reading. He reveled in the way that the words passed before his eyes that only he could read. At this moment, though, he was quite certain that he never wanted to see another book for as long as he lived and that included his magic book. His eyes grew blurry and tired from reading long into the night.

He was tired and hungry. But, he couldn't really complain, since he was not the only one. Gaius worked non-stop and Merlin had to force him to rest and eat before he continued his search for the answer.

And when Merlin finally lay down at night, the worrying would steal what precious sleep he should have gotten. For he didn't think there would be an magical solution this time and it scared him. It really really scared him.


	6. Day 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. *blames beta* XD

Thanks to my beta, jaqtkd! I think I'm getting better at writing Gaius by myself.

* * *

><p>Merlin thought it would be easy. He thought he could just find a spell to blast the beetles out of existence and then they could continue on with their lives. As it turned out, nothing was ever simple. They had to know the exact type of insect that was causing the destruction otherwise they could end up killing the majority of the insect population - perhaps even other animals too. The only problem was that they had been looking for about a week and so far there hadn't been any mention of the creature anywhere.<p>

"How about this one?" Merlin asked, flipping the book around for his guardian to see.

"I'm afraid not. It doesn't have the small double pinchers at the front. Like this." Gaius pointed to the diagram in the book he held.

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, "That couldn't be the one, could it?" He inspected the drawing in Gaius' book.

"Unfortunately not. Though, it is close." Gaius said, frowning at the page.

"How so?" Merlin asked, shifting closer to Gaius.

"Well, this one has a large bulbous body and double pinchers but the ones attracted to our crops have longer narrower bodies."

Merlin sighed and slumped, "Why does it have to be perfect?" He let his face fall into the dusty book in front of him.

"We have already gone over this." Gaius said in a resigned voice.

"I know, I know." Merlin replied and rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin smiled ironically, "I have to take Arthur his supper."


End file.
